Semente?
by MineWate
Summary: Boruto e Sarada perguntaram de onde vem os bebês e como resposta receberam a velha história da semente. Mas e se eles, inocentemente, quisessem tentar fazer um bebê?


\- Minha tia tá esperando um bebê. – disse Bolt.

Era uma manhã normal na escolinha. Bolt e Sarada estavam sentados numa mesinha no intervalo devorando seus lanches.

\- Sarada, você sabe de onde vêm os bebês? – Bolt perguntou com a boca cheia de sanduiche de queijo.

\- Eca, Bolt, é feio falar de boca cheia! – a menininha o repreendeu. – E sim, minha mamãe me disse que depois que ela se casou com meu papai, ele colocou uma sementinha na barriga dela e depois eu nasci.

\- Nossa! – o menino falou admirado. – Será que se eu colocasse uma semente na sua barriga ia nascer um bebê?

Sarada fez uma expressão pensativa.

\- Não sei. Vamos tentar! – ela disse entusiasmada. Pensando que teria um bebê igual suas bonecas, só que de verdade.

\- Mas a gente não é muito novo? – Bolt questionou enquanto tirava uma maçã da lancheira.

\- Somos nada. Eu já tenho quatro anos. – ela disse fazendo o numero 4 com os dedos. – Meu pai diz que eu já sou uma mocinha.

\- Então tá bom! – ele disse animado.

Mais tarde naquele dia Bolt e Sarada estavam brincando na casa do mesmo. Sakura e Hinata conversavam enquanto faziam o jantar. Era sexta-feira e as duas famílias sempre se juntavam nesse dia da semana para jantarem juntos.

\- Onde você acha que tem essa semente? – Bolt perguntou enquanto ele e Sarada faziam a lição de casa na sala de estar.

\- Acho que deve ter pra comprar. – ela respondeu.

\- Será se é caro?

\- Deve ser... Você ainda tem aquele dinheiro que a vovó Tsunade deu pra gente no ano novo?

Bolt coçou a cabeça tentando lembrar.

\- Ah eu gastei com bala.

\- Bolt! – Sarada exclamou brava. – E se o meu não der?

\- Não fica brava, eu vou pedir pro papai. – Bolt tentou acalmar a menina.

\- Tudo bem. – Sarada disse mais calma. – Eu também vou pedir pro meu.

\- Tá certo. Onde vamos comprar?

\- Hm... A tia Ino vende flores e sementes. É lá que a mamãe compra semente pra plantar no nosso jardim. – Sarada explicou.

\- Fica perto do parquinho! A gente pode ir amanhã a tarde.

\- Mas e o Yuki?

\- Nós damos um jeito de fugir dele. – disse Bolt com uma expressão de divertimento.

Yuki era um guarda-costas contratado por Naruto e Sasuke para acompanhar os filhos em todas as atividades quando os pais não pudessem ir. Como Naruto e Sasuke eram figurantes importantes e muitas pessoas também os odiavam, seus filhos precisavam de proteção máxima.

Depois do jantar daquela noite, Bolt foi imediatamente falar com seu pai, que estava relaxando em sua poltrona.

\- Pai.

\- Ei, campeão. – Naruto exclamou bagunçando o cabelo do filho.

\- Pai, o senhor pode me dar algum dinheiro? – o meu perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Pra que?

\- É que eu quero comprar um doce muito bom que vende lá no parquinho.

\- Hm... Sei... – o pai do garoto falou desconfiado.

Naruto então meteu a mão no bolso da calça e tirou alguns trocados.

\- Isso dá? – perguntou estendendo o dinheiro para o filho.

\- Acho que sim. Valeu, papai. – o menino agradeceu.

Bolt correu para o quarto guardar o dinheiro e depois voltou para onde o pai para assistirem juntos ao futebol.

\- Então, só aqui entre nós, você não vai comprar hentai com esse dinheiro, né?! – Naruto perguntou fazendo o menino arregalar os olhos.

\- Papai! – ele disse emburrado, fazendo Naruto gargalhar.

\- Estou brincando, rapazinho. – Naruto disse tentando parar de rir. – Mas é melhor. Você é muito pequeno pra essas coisas.

\- E pra jogar futebol? – Bolt perguntou animada.

\- Bem, para futebol...

\- Vamos jogar semana que vem, por favor? – o menino implorou.

\- Vou tentar. – Naruto falou. Como era o Hokage da vila, não tinha muito tempo para brincar com o filho e isso o deixava culpado.

Bolt sorriu largamente e voltou a assistir ao jogo de futebol.

Na casa dos Uchihas...

\- Papai!

Sarada gritou ao correr até o pai e pular sobre o mesmo que se encontrava deitado em sua cama lendo um artigo sobre armas.

\- Au! – ele exclamou ao sentir o impacto. – Sarada, meu anjo, você quer matar o papai?

Sarada soltou um gritinho agudo quando Sasuke decidiu se vingar a atacando com cócegas.

\- Pa-para, papai! – ela dizia enquanto ria e tentava se esquivar das mãos grandes do pai. – Eu vou fazer xixi na roupa!

\- Vem cá! – Sasuke puxou a filha para o peito. – Cadê a tarefa?

\- Eu já fiz! – ela disse orgulhosa.

Sasuke sempre ajudava Sarada a resolver a lição de casa. Desde que passara para o cargo de ministro da segurança e da guerra, passou há ter mais tempo para a esposa e a filha, pois só saía em missões importância ou de maior grau de risco.

\- Hm... – ele disse fechando os olhos. O dia tinha sido cheio no trabalho.

\- Papai, não dorme! – Sarada dava leves tapinhas no rosto dele.

\- Sarada, o papai tá cansado. – ele tentou explicar.

\- Mas... eu quero... pedir... – ela tentou falar. – Eu preciso de dinheiro.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Para que uma menininha de 4 anos precisa de dinheiro?

\- Eu já estou bem grandinha, papai! – ela disse emburrada. – Eu preciso!

\- Para que? – ele insistiu.

\- Coisas de menina!

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Estava cansado e apesar de dever, sabia que não conseguiria arrancar a resposta de Sarada e ela não o deixaria descansar até ele dar o dinheiro. Então ele procurou no bolso da calça e deu a quantia para a filha sem nem se importar em conferir a quantia.

\- Obrigada, papai. – Sarada beijou o pai no rosto e correu para guardar o dinheiro.

Sarada voltou logo em seguida e deitou ao lado do pai, dormindo rapidamente.

No outro dia as duas crianças, que sempre iam ao parquinho sábado à tarde para brincar acompanhadas de um segurança, estavam lá com o dinheiro que tinham conseguido. Sentaram numa mesinha e começaram a contar.

\- Hm... Eu tenho R$ 4,70. – Sarada disse.

\- E eu tenho R$ 3,40. Será se juntando tudo dá para comprar?

\- Vamos ver... Como vamos despistar o Kazuo? – ela perguntou se referindo ao segurança, que estava os observando de longe.

\- Vamos dizer que você quer usar o banheiro na casa da tia Ino. – ele sugeriu.

\- Tá bem.

Então, depois de falar com o segurança, eles foram até a casa de Ino, que é onde fica a loja. Eles entraram na loja, enquanto Kasuo esperou do lado de fora da loja.

\- Oi, tia Ino. – Sarada e Bolt falaram ao cruzarem a porta.

\- Olá, queridos. Vieram ver o Inochi? – Ino perguntou.

\- Não! A gente veio... – Sarada procurou uma maneira de dizer.

\- É que a gente tá procurando uma semente. – Bolt falou.

\- Hm... Que semente? – Ino perguntou.

\- Aquela de fazer bebês. – o menino respondeu.

A primeira reação de Ino foi de confusão, até cair na gargalhada quando enfim entendeu.

\- Não, crianças. Eu não vendo esse tipo de semente. – ela disse tentando não rir.

\- Ah! – Sarada exclamou não entendendo o ataque de risos da tia.

\- Tchau, então. – Bolt disse puxando a amiguinha pelo braço.

\- Obrigada, tia Ino. – eles disseram juntos.

Estavam para atravessar a porta quando Naruto sussurrou:

\- Eu tenho uma ideia.

-Qual? – ela perguntou.

\- Depois eu explico, mas temos que voltar pra minha casa sem sermos vistos pelo Kasuo.

\- Tem certeza? – ela pareceu receosa.

\- Tenho.

E então eles saíram de fininho, sorte deles que Kasuo estava muito ocupado examinando uma de suas unhas para perceber duas crianças em sua volta. Logo Bolt e Sarada viraram à esquina e correram em direção à casa de Naruto, que ficava quatro ruas a diante.

Quando chegaram a casa Bolt pegou a chave reserva e abriu a porta puxando a menina.

\- Papai e mamãe saíram. Voltam só daqui uma hora. – ele explicou.

\- Qual é o plano?

\- Bem, eu pensei que talvez não tenha uma semente só de fazer bebês. Talvez qualquer uma sirva. – Bolt disse e tirou um saquinho do bolso. – Eu peguei aqui em casa. Quer testar?

\- Hm... Okay. – Sarada assentiu.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Uchihas Sakura estava saindo do banho quando o telefone começou a tocar. Ela então foi atender apenas de toalha.

\- Alô. – ela escuta a voz de Hinata. – Oh meu Deus!... Tudo bem vou tentar.

\- O que houve? – Sasuke perguntou atrás da mulher.

\- Kasuo perdeu as crianças de vista e não conseguiu encontra-las ainda. – ela explica nervosa.

\- O que? – Sasuke levanta a voz. – Mas aquele idiota não sabe o quanto é perigoso desviar a atenção de crianças mesmo que por 1 segundo? Principalmente sendo filhos de quem são?

\- Sasuke, se acalme. – pediu Sakura.

\- Ele pode se considerar despedido. – Sasuke rugiu.

\- Eu vou vestir uma roupa e a gente vai ajudar a procurar as crianças. – Sakura disse – Enquanto isso se acalme, por favor.

\- Agora, me diga exatamente onde essas crianças estavam antes de você perdê-las. – Sasuke se dirigiu a Kasuo.

Estavam Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e Naruto junto com Kasuo no parquinho procurando pelas crianças fujonas.

\- Eles pediram para ir até a casa da senhora Ino porque precisavam ir ao banheiro.

\- Então vamos falar com a Ino. – Sasuke disse com pressa.

Ao chegarem à casa de Ino, ela se espanta por ver todas aquelas pessoas ali, e se espanta mais ainda ao saber o motivo pelo qual eles estavam ali.

\- Eles não pediram para ir ao banheiro. Na verdade eles vieram com uma história muito esquisita de querer comprar uma tal semente de fazer bebês. – Ino explica.

\- Semente de que? – Naruto interroga confuso.

\- Bem, quando Sarada me perguntou de onde vinham os bebês eu contei a história da sementinha. – Sakura falou.

\- O Bolt me disse que a Sarada tinha falado essa história e perguntou se era verdade. Eu confirmei. – disse Hinata.

\- Então eles só podem ter ficado curiosos! – Sasuke concluí.

\- E isso quer dizer... – Naruto começa.

\- Que eles estavam querendo testar. – Sasuke termina com o rosto ficando vermelho. Ah, isso só pode ter sido ideia daquele seu filho mal criado e pervertido! – ele disse se dirigindo à Naruto. – Quando eu por as mãos nele...

\- Ei! Sua filha parece ter concordado, já que...

\- Não ouse insinuar que meu bebê inocente tem algo a ver com isso! – Sasuke estava a ponto de ter um ataque, enquanto Naruto se segurava para não rir. – Você está rindo? – a voz dele subiu uma oitava.

\- Não, claro que não, Teme. Olha, se estressar não vai adiantar nada, o que importa agora é descobrir onde eles se esconderam, porque claramente eles fugiram de Kasuo.

\- É, amor, tenho certeza que não é para tanto. Eles são apenas crianças. – Sakura passava as mãos pelo braço direito do marido, tentando o acalmar.

\- Ok, mas não pense que aquele mini-Dobe estará a salvo quando eu o encontrar! – ameaçou Sasuke.

\- Então, o mais provável é que eles tenham ido para nossa, já que não estávamos lá e eles estariam sozinhos para aprontar quaisquer travessuras que estariam imaginando. – sugeriu Hinata.

\- Concordo. – Sakura disse.

\- Então vamos para lá. – Naruto decidiu.

Enquanto os pais estavam na caçada por eles, Bolt e Sarada estavam se preparando para seu experimento. No quintal da casa Uzumaki estava uma Sarada deitada na grama, com a barriga a mostra e um Bolt escavando a terra e a molhando para fazer algum tipo de adubo.

\- Tem certeza que isso pode dar certo? – Sarada perguntou duvidosa.

\- Claro. Deve ser como uma planta normal. A gente coloca terra, água e espera crescer.

\- Espero que não demore. – ela reclamou.

\- Pronto. Posso colocar a terra na sua barriga?

\- Pode.

Então Bolt coloca uma semente no umbigo de Sarada, colocando terra em seguida e água. Esperaram alguns minutos até...

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz de Sakura assustou as crianças que pularam.

Atrás dela vinham Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata.

\- Meu Deus, Sarada! O que isso significa? – ela disse apontando para a lama que estava nas roupas e na pele da filha.

\- Bolt! O que é isso, mocinho? – Hinata disse em tom reprovador enquanto puxava o filho pelo braço.

\- Vocês tem muito que explicar! – Sasuke disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo sua melhor cara de bravo.

Acabou que os pais entenderam que todos os acontecimentos foram frutos apenas da inocência, ingenuidade e curiosidades das duas crianças, e que eles precisavam pensar melhor no que falar para elas antes que aquilo gere consequências mais desastrosas do que uma simples travessura.

Uma hora depois, Sarada estava em casa, mais precisamente na banheira enquanto sua mãe lhe dava um banho e tentava lhe explicar de onde vinham os bebês sem causar tantos equívocos.

\- Filha, duas pessoas só podem ter um bebê quando são adultas e se amam. – a mulher dizia.

\- Então eu e Bolt só vamos poder ter filhos quando a gente for grande? – ela perguntou.

\- Isso mesmo. – Sakura respondeu.

\- Juntos?

\- Bem, isso eu não sei dizer, se vocês se amarem... – Sakura disse e acrescentou baixinho logo em seguida: – E se seu pai não matá-lo até lá.

Bolt estava brincando no jardim depois de ter tido a mesmo conversa com o pai que Sarada teve com a mãe. Até que uma grande sombra invadiu o lugar a seu redor, então ele olhou para cima e ouviu o líder Uchiha, que ostentava uma expressão sombria e uma sobrancelha arqueada, dizer:

\- Hora de termos uma conversinha...


End file.
